The University of Virginia Tissue Culture Facility was established in 1979 to provide expertise in tissue culture technology to university researchers. Over the years, the Core has expanded its services to provide custom tissue culture services;primary tissue culture development;validated custom and commercial tissue culture media and serum;validated cell stocks from the community for use by UVa investigators;and a site for temporary use of tissue culture hoods, incubators bench space for new faculty and faculty whose laboratory space is under renovation. These services have proven critical for ensuring a "fast start" for new Cancer Center investigators at the University as well as providing continuity of research materials and reagents to established CCSG investigators. In addition to the above services, the Core offers use of a fluorescence plate reader, specialized incubators for cell growth and microscopes for tissue culture work. A central, key component of the Core is to provide training to students, post-graduates and faculty in tissue culture protocols and technology.